opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Quercianthropes
Quercianthropes Quercianthropes can be the result of many different events. Some gained their powers supernaturally, or through the help of the gods. Others are the offspring of a doppelganger and another race (human, dwarf, etc). Their true form is that of an existing race based on their non-doppelganger parent or what race they were before they became a Quercianthrope. Most Quercianthropes are seen as more monstrous beings than humanoid and in many cities openly transforming without an excuse leads to your hunting down. Creating a Quercianthrope Why did you choose to become a Quercianthrope if you were not born of a doppelganger? What was goal in obtaining these powers, is it to become strong, trick others, hide your identity, or some other reason? Quercianthropes usually try to blend into society and try not to show their powers, but will you openly show your powers or hide them? Finally, what you do with your powers is the question. Quick Build You can make a Quercianthrope quickly by following these suggestions. First, Charisma should be your highest ability score, followed by Constitution then Dexterity. Second, choose the Entertainer background. Class Features As a Quercianthrope you gain the following class features. = Hit Points = Hit Dice: 1d6 per Quercianthrope level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Quercianthrope level after 1st = Proficiencies = Armor: Light armor and medium armor Weapons: Simple martial weapons Tools: One of your choice Saving Throws: Charisma, Wisdom Skills: Deception and pick 2 from Acrobatics, Intimidation, Medicine, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, Survival, and Stealth. = Equipment = You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: *(a'') Leather armor or (''b) Hide armor *(a'') Any tool or (''b) Any simple weapon *A simple weapon The Quercianthrope Shapeshift At 1st level, you are able to use your action to shapeshift from your original or true form into a creature that is not an undead or construct chosen when you level up based on the Quercianthrope Table. For example when you reach 2nd level, you are able to shapeshift into a new CR 1/2 or less creature or any of your previous three transformations which are CR 1/4 or less. You gain none of the benefits of your class features beside Shapeshift and the weapon or items you are wearing or carrying as they transform with you. When shapeshifting you gain temporary hitpoints equal to the creature you transform to. If your shapeshifted form is reduced to 0 hit points, you return to your true form and are knocked prone. You can shapeshift half your Charisma modifier(minimum 1) rounded up number of times and you regain all uses of this feature after you finish a long rest. You can only be shapeshifted in one form for double your proficiency modifier number of hours. Unusual Anatomy At 2nd level, you have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage and psychic damage. Way of The Shifter At 3rd level, you may choose a Way of The Shifter path out of the following: Conformer or Abnormality. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of you choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Elusive At 5th level, when you fail a wisdom, dexterity, or strength saving throw, you can reroll it. If you do so, you must use the new roll. You regain use of this feature after you finish a long rest. Enhanced Senses At 7th level, you gain tremorsense of 60 ft. Battle Ready At 9th level, when you enter combat your body instantly responds to your battle urges releasing a heavy dose of adrenaline into your system. After rolling your Initiative roll, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Quercianthrope level. You can use this feature twice and regain all uses after you finish a long rest. Shifter At 11th level, choose a CR 2 or below creature that you can shapeshift into, this creature can not be changed until you reach 20th level after which you can change this creature once. You can shapeshift into that creature once. This feature's creature changes to a CR 4 or below creature when you reach 20th level. You regain use of this feature after you finish a long rest. Instincts At 13th level, you gain proficiency in the Survival skill, if you already have proficiency in it, you can double your proficiency bonus. Hearty At 15th level, you gain advantage on Constitution saving throws. Sleepless At 17th level, you may sleep for only half as long to gain the benefits of a long rest. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from a full long rest. If you already have a trait that provides this benefit, then the benefit stacks accordingly. Unlimited Shapeshifts At 20th level, you gain the ability to shapeshift into any creature with a CR of 3 or less for as long as you want. Conformer Changing Appearance By 3rd level, you may alter your humanoid form at will, you may act as if you permanently have the ''disguise self'' spell on you, except that your illusion does stand up to physical inspection if changing to a the same humanoid as your native form and no gear or items are changed in the process. Smooth Talker By 6th level, you may gain advantage on a Deception or Persuasion skill check twice per long rest. Multilingual By 10th level, you may cast the spell ''tounges'' once with no material component. You regain use of this trait after you finish a long rest. Skilled By 14th level, you may choose two skills you are proficient in. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for those skill checks. Hidden In Plain Sight By 18th level, your secret is well disguised. Whenever you transform into another creature using Shapeshift, other creatures that are not Druids will assume you are a Druid unless they specifically know of the Quercianthrope class. You also gain one CR 9 or lower creature transformation that is not an undead or construct for Shape-shift Abnormality Preferred Transformation By 3rd level, you may select a preffered creature of CR 1/4 or lower to transform into as an action for as long as you want. Also, when you reach 20th level, you may choose a CR 4 or lower creature instead. Mutation By 6th level and 14th level, you may choose one mutation to add to all your shapeshifted forms. *Enhanced Breathing: you can breath underwater and your walking speed increases by +10ft. At 14th level, you no longer need to breath and the bonus walking speed increases to +15ft. *Dense Hide: your AC goes up by +1. At 14th level, this changes to +2. *Toughened Natural Weapons: your unarmed strikes do an additional 1d6 damage based on what damage your unarmed strikes deal. At 14th level, this changes to +1d10. Versatile By 10th level, you gain an additional three shapeshifts. Partial Transformation By 18th level, you gain access to a partial transformation in your true form(untransformed form). You may only have one partial transformation at any time and it requires an action to change partial transformations. *Claws. Your unarmed attacks now deal 1d8 slashing damage. *Long Legs. Your walking speed is increased by +10. *Large Arms. Your unarmed attacks now deal 1d8 bludgeoning damage. *Enhanced Eyesight. You gain advantage on Perception checks. *Darkvision. *Gills. You can now breath underwater. Multiclassing Requires shapeshifting to be gifted by magic, the gods, supernaturally, or a shapeshifting creature gives you their blood. Prerequisites. You must have Charisma score of 15 or more. Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Quercianthrope class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, medium armor, and simple weapons. Category:Classes Category:Races